


Just Want to Take the Stress Away

by naega_star



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, birthday fic, lazy sleepy orgasms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 13:16:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6755599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naega_star/pseuds/naega_star
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sehun takes care of the birthday boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Want to Take the Stress Away

**Author's Note:**

> I could blame this on a lot of things (THAT SCENE in Exo Next Door, Baekhyun treating Sehun like his fave chew toy during Exoluxion ments...) but at the end of the day it all boils down to the fact that I'm trash. Also title's from 'Cater 2 U' by Destiny's Child.

It’s been a long week, a string of fanmeetings in Japan followed by individual filming and schedules as soon as they returned. Baekhyun almost forgot about his birthday, only remembered when he’s woken up from his nap on the couch by Jongdae and Chanyeol flopping on top of him at midnight while Kyungsoo snaps a picture. 

After a round of sleepy birthday greetings and a post of all of them curled around him with a cake added to instagram, he fell asleep for a few hours, waking up and being shuttled off by a manager to morning drama filming. It wasn’t too bad of a schedule—his fan unions had delivered more cake than he and his co-stars and staff could ever hope to finish. They only had day filming for once and after birthday hugs and selcas from the cast his van drove off, shuttling him to the dorms as the sky shifts between orange and purple.

He finally returns, yawning and arms stretched back, to find Jongin, Minseok, and Sehun lounging on the couch. They greet him with smiles, and Sehun pats the space between him and Minseok in invitation. Baekhyun flops into the space, pleased to find a mostly full bowl of popcorn resting in Sehun’s lap. They put on a movie (Age of Ultron, they’re all so obsessed) and Sehun lets Baekhyun eat ninety percent of the remaining popcorn.

The Avengers are headed to intercept Ultron at Klaue’s arms base when Baekhyun’s eyes start to become heavy and he feels himself leaning more onto Sehun’s shoulder. He vaguely registers what sounds like snickers from Minseok and Jongin before he feels a warm arm around his shoulder and everything fades to black. 

The first thing Baekhyun notices when he starts to stir is that there’s no sound from the TV and it’s decidedly darker than it was when he got home. The second thing is that, somehow, Sehun has slumped down so much that his arm is now just kind of loosely resting against Baekhyun’s back and Baekhyun’s mouth is on Sehun’s shoulder. 

Not one to waste an opportunity, Baekhyun mouths at Sehun’s t-shirt, biting lightly at firm muscle. He’s starts to bite a little harder, wetting the thin cotton as he tries to worry the skin beneath it. Baekhyun’s rewarded with a groan, and Sehun blinking awake, lazily turning his head to glance at the birthday boy best he can. 

“Hyung...do you mind?” Sehun rasps, voice still rough from his nap. 

Baekhyun detaches himself from Sehun’s shoulder enough to look up at him through his eyelashes and reply, “Do you?”

He isn’t sure if it’s because it’s his birthday, or if Sehun is just pliant in his sleepiness, but the younger boy just whispers “do what you want” and lets his eyes flutter shut—clearly not asleep, simply relaxed.

Slim fingers dance up Sehun’s arm to push the sleeve of his t-shirt up as Baekhyun bites down again, this time with no barrier. He keeps biting and sucking at the skin, pleased when he sees the bloom of red drawn to the surface. Wanting to reach more, but unable to curled into Sehun’s side like this, Baekhyun rolls himself so he’s straddling one of Sehun’s thighs and practically flops against his chest.

Mouth now attached to Sehun’s collarbone—bless his love of shirts that fall off of his body—Baekhyun senses rather than sees Sehun open his eyes, attempt to look down at him. Sehun laughs a little, gently lifts the thigh Baekhyun’s straddling until he feels the birthday boy let out a small whimper against his skin.

“Aren’t you too tired for this hyung?” Sehun murmurs, biting his lip as Baekhyun bites down on one spot and then sucks hard, clearly determined to leave a mark. 

“‘M not tired,” Baekhyun protests through a yawn, frowning against Sehun’s collarbone at his body’s betrayal as Sehun laughs again, louder this time. Baekhyun leans back a bit, opens his mouth to argue more when hands rest against his hips, thumbs slipping beneath the hem of his t-shirt to rub circles into bare skin.

“Relax hyung, I’ll take care of you since it’s your special day,” Sehun whispers as he lets one hand move to rest against Baekhyun’s stomach, tapping at skin before slowly sliding down beneath Baekhyun’s track pants and boxers in one go.

At the first touch to his cock Baekhyun moans, falling forward to mouth at Sehun’s neck desperately as Sehun’s hand remains between them, stroking him slowly. His hands reach to clutch onto Sehun’s shirt, his sides as the younger thumbs at the head of his cock on every upstroke. 

Exhausted as he is, it doesn’t take long for him to start panting into Sehun’s chest, babbling pleas for him to _stroke a little faster Sehunnie, please like **that** again Sehunnie_. After a stretch of some minutes that feel like hours in his blissed out mind, Baekhyun feels the pleasure build until he’s spilling over Sehun’s fingers. Sehun strokes him through it, only stopping when he feels fingernails dig into his side and hears a mumbled “too much.”

Sehun extracts his hand, wiping his fingers on Baekhyun’s boxers before bringing his hand to Baekhyun’s face, tilting his chin upwards. “Good hyung?” he asks, small grin self-assured, knowing the answer is yes.

Baekhyun pushes himself up a bit to kiss Sehun on the lips, chaste and sweet before laying back on his chest. “Mmmhmm, thank you.” He’s almost ready to fall back asleep lying on top of Sehun like this when his knee brushes against Sehun’s hardness, causing the boy beneath him to shudder. “I should…” he begins, reaching to palm Sehun before long fingers circle his wrist, moving his hand away.

“It’s okay hyung just...stay like this,” Sehun instructs, shifting Baekhyun a bit so his thigh rests against Sehun’s clothed dick. He lifts his hips, grinding against Baekhyun’s thigh as he holds him in place, letting out a moan when he feels teeth scraping against the juncture of his neck and shoulder and fingers sliding up his shirt to flick a nipple.

Baekhyun doesn’t have the energy to do much more, but in time his few ministrations and the friction from grinding against his thigh have Sehun’s hips faltering from their rhythm until he’s coming, breathing hard as he slumps back into the couch. 

“Sleep now?” Baekhyun whispers, clinging to Sehun’s warmth. 

“Cleanup first, up we go,” Sehun answers as he hooks his arms under Baekhyun’s thighs and hoists him up off the couch, not bothering to hide his smile at how his tiny hyung wordlessly puts his arms around his neck. 

After depositing the birthday boy onto his bed he grabs some tissues, cleans himself up before grabbing a warm, damp towel and returning to clean Baekhyun off. It’s as he looks up to say “all done hyung” that he realizes Baekhyun has already fallen asleep, chest slowly rising and falling as he lets out his trademark little sleep whimpers. 

Tossing the towel to the side, Sehun climbs into bed next to Baekhyun, curling the older boy against his chest and whispering, “happy birthday hyung” before closing his eyes and drifting off.


End file.
